Living with Werewolves: Not a Walk in the Park
by Girliepie
Summary: Liliana Uley grew up not knowing she had a brother. When both of her parents died, she was sent to her brother Sam's house. She realizes very quickly that werewolves arn't the easiest people to live with.
1. Chapter 1 Liliana

Authors note: Hey! This is my very first FanFiction. I had an idea that i had been playing around with for a while and deicided to finally write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related :(

Chapter 1: Liliana

My name is Liliana Uley. I am Sam Uley's younger sister. I found out that I had a brother when I was 12 years old. My father had died and I was sent to LaPush to live with him and his fiancée Emily. I was imprinted on by one of Sam's werewolf 'brothers' Embry Call. One day, Savannah, Collin's imprint was attacked by a vampire, and was hurt pretty badly. This forced the boys to re-evaluate what was important to them and Embry told me that he couldn't see me anymore, that it was too dangerous. By that point I was 17 going on 18 and we had been dating for a year and a half.

"What are you talking about 'you can't see me anymore'? That's complete bullshit and you know it! What about my brother? Am I supposed to stop seeing him too?" I was pacing furiously now. "Was this Sam's idea, or did you come up with this brilliant plan on your own, Einstein?" I get very sarcastic when I am angry.

"You have every right to be angry at me, Lil." He started to hang his head in defeat.

"Oh no, you don't get to feel guilty, especially if this was your idea!"

This was completely ridiculous, if he didn't want to be away from me then he shouldn't have to.

"Embry look at me."

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine, they were full of sadness.

"I knew the risk of being in a relationship with you. I knew the risk of living with my brother. He gave me the option of living with Emily if I wanted to, but I didn't. I know what I'm doing here."

That apparently wasn't good enough for him because he started shaking violently, I honestly wasn't sure if it was because he was angry that we had to separate or because he was sad… I didn't know. I just started to back away, knowing the risk of being to close.

"Embry…"

I said warningly. I tried to go and touch his shoulder to calm him down but it was too late, he backed up quickly and exploded. He stared at me in wolf form for about two seconds and then took off into the woods.

"Perfect! You know I can't just explode into a wolf and run away every time I can't handle a situation! Coward!"

Silent tears ran down my face as I started to walk back to my brother's house. I opened the door to find Sam and Jake talking at our poor excuse for a dining room table. Sam ran over to me cupping my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs, which was useless because more traitor tears just followed.

"Lil, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

He asked, anger filling his voice. I shook my head 'no' and stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Liliana, talk to me!" Sam pleaded. I started stuffing clothes in my duffle bag, cramming in what ever my hands touched.

"If he wants to just run away from every sticky situation with his tail between his legs, then be my guest! Because this was his fucking idea!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Lil, what happened?" I just shook my head and kept packing.

"All he said to me was that it was too dangerous for me to be around him after Savannah's injury. And that he thinks that I should stay away from him for a while."

Jake, who was so silent during my rants that I forgot he was there, stood up from his chair furiously and knocked his chair over.

"Are you kidding me? He said that? What the hell is going on through that boy's head?" Jake loved me like a sister, they all did, but Jake and I shared a sibling bond that was very similar to what Sam and I had.

"So what are you going to do? Lily, you're not going to leave are you?" Sam asked, fear and sadness churned in his voice.

"He just needs some time to cool off and hopefully he will realize that this is by far one of the stupidest things he has done." I explained. "So yes, I am leaving, but only for as long as it takes for him to realize that this was dumb. I'm not going to chase after him and beg him to reconsider. If this is what he wants then so be it. He has to figure this out on his own and sort his priorities through that thick skull of his."

"Lily, please-" Sam pleaded

"I'm not going to be gone long, hopefully. I'll come back, Sam. I promise. And I'll be ok. But you have to promise me something, ok?" he nodded. "No alpha orders to rethink his decision, alright? Oh and also, please don't kill him. That would be very counter productive"

He smiled slightly, but the warmth of the smile didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"I'm going to miss you kid."

"I'm going to miss you too Sam"

We exchanged a quick hug and that was it. I didn't know when I would be coming back, but I hoped that I wouldn't be gone for too long. But that was up to my genius of a boyfriend, Embry Call.


	2. Chapter 2 New Apartment

Authors Note: 2 Chapters in one night! I know they're kind of short, but I'll get going longer as I think of new stuff. Please review I would love to hear what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

Chapter 2: New Apartment

After Mom and Dad died, Sam and I were left with quite a bit of money. I hadn't really thought about using it until now. Sam used a lot of his to fix up his house and eventually make it bigger for Emily and baby Uley's to come. I had saved it in my bank account, but I decided that I needed to find a place to live until Embry sorted things out; God knows how long that was going to take. I found a small one bedroom apartment in Seattle. Sam came to visit me from time to time and so did the girls. Sam helped me get my stuff from his house to the apartment with his truck. He was pretty good at stopping by at leased once every two weeks, but sometimes he would come over and surprise me.

I had just come home from working at a local restaurant and was in the process of changing into comfy clothes when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" I yelled while putting on my sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly, I was being tackled by none other than my brother, Sam and his huge friends.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised at his unexpected visit. Usually when Sam comes to visit me, it's just him and Emily. He has never brought all of the pack. Well, almost all. Embry and I haven't seen or spoken to each other in over a month.

"Well, it's a Friday night, and I figured that you wouldn't be doing anything because you know, you have no life." He said with a smirk on his face

"Ohh ouch! Burn!" Jake yelled.

I walked over to both of them, reached up and smacked their heads together.

"Ouch Lil'!" They both yelled. I stepped back with a satisfied smirk on my face and my hands on my hips.

"Serves you right. So really, what are you all doing here? I hope your not here to check up on me." Everyone, especially Sam and Jake, knew that I missed LaPush. They were all pretty pissed at Embry for deciding to split up. It was especially hard to deal with things because of the imprint, it started to hurt less and less to be away from Embry, but coming back to LaPush wouldn't help anything. They all worried about me and tonight they all looked _too _guilty of coming to check up on me.

"Well yes and no." Paul said. "We brought soda, pizza and movies too!" Great. My place was already a mess. It looked like it was just going to get worse. Just as Paul said 'pizza' Jared walked in with about 15 boxes of pizza.

"Hey Lil' what's up?" he said casually

"Oh you know, just a bunch of obnoxious werewolves invading my apartment. The usual."

"Hey!" they all yelled

"Oh come on I'm kidding! Ok, so here is how it's going to work, I refuse to clean up any pizza or soda stains on my carpet, couch or anywhere else in my house. If you spill something, you're cleaning it up. If you break anything, I will drag your furry buts back here and make you fix it. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." They all agreed. I swear, sometimes it felt like I was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

"Good. So what are we watching?"

Seth smiled evilly "well we have Paranormal Activity, The Orphan, Texas Chainsaw Massacre-"

"Wait! I will _not_ watch any of those even if you had to tie me to a chair and force me." I hated scary movies and they all knew it.

"Wanna bet?" Paul said, playfully

"Yup" I said as I held the pizza boxes out the window.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" they all said quickly. "No scary movies. Geeze, no need to throw away the food!" Sam said.

I laughed "that's what I thought"

"Oh really?" Sam said as he looked at Jake and nodded his head towards me

"NO- " I yelled but it was too late. Jake ran toward me and threw me over his shoulder and they both started tickling me until I couldn't breathe. Tears were running down my face from laughing so hard. This made me realize how much I missed my brother and all of his 'furry' friends.

"Stop! Stop!-" I yelled in between laughs. "I'll kick you out, I swear!"

They finally stopped and everyone was laughing. We finally started a movie, Gone In 60 Seconds, and they ate all of the pizza and cleaned out some of my fridge. I was wedged in between Sam and Jake on the couch. They ended up staying the night because the movie wasn't done until 3 AM.

When I woke up in the morning, my head was on Sam's lap and my feet in Jake's. I sat up and stretched. It was already 11 o'clock. I got up and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was not much there. Enough for me but that was it. It looked like I was going to have to feed all 8 of these buffoons. If I was going to feed all of them I was going to need to go to the store. I wrote a note on a sticky pad:

_I went to the store to get stuff for breakfast. I'll be back soon._

I stuck it to Jake's forehead and walked out of the door. When I got to the super market, I picked up 3 dozen eggs, 5 pounds of bacon, and 3 boxes of pancake batter. I'm glad that I don't have to feed them often, they're quite expensive. I don't know how Emily does it.

When I got back and they were laid out in various spots in my living room just as I had left them. Sam and Jake were on the couch in a sitting position with their heads resting on the back, snoring. Jake, with the sticky note still on his head. Quil was on the floor in front of the TV. Seth was next to Quil, half way under the coffee table. Jared and Paul were on each side of the ends of the couch. Collin and Brady were pushed up against each wall, snoring.

I decided that only one thing was going to wake up the living dead sprawled out in my living room, food. The pancakes were made, I cracked the eggs into a bowl and started to fry the bacon. As soon as the bacon was done, I walked the plate over to Sam and put it under his nose. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said with a smile on my face.

"Is that bacon?" Sam said, excitedly.

"What? Bacon?" Jake woke up sniffing.

"Did someone say bacon?" Seth kneeled up from his position on the floor.

"Oh my God! Yes its bacon. You guys are ridiculous. You sleep like the dead."

Soon they were all up and eating breakfast. With all of them here, it was hard for me to not thing about Embry. Did he even miss me at all? I would find out soon I guess.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Decisions

A/N: This chapter is going to go back a little bit into the past for Jake's POV when Liliana finds out that Embry wants to split up. Please, Please pretty please with a cherry on top review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

Chapter 3

Jake's POV

What the hell was he thinking? I was sitting in Sam's kitchen talking about switching up the patrols. I was kind of a Co-Alpha, so we had meetings like this every now and then. Liliana came storming in the house with tears streaking down her face. Sam immediately got up and tried to comfort her. She isn't really the kind of girl that cries over a lot of things. She's pretty tough, especially after everything she's been through. I love her like she was my little sister. I never had a little sister, Rachel and Rebecca were my only sisters and they were both quite a bit older than me. So Liliana was like a sister to me and I would do anything for her. I wasn't quite paying attention to her and Sam's conversation but I got the last part, which was all I needed.

"-too dangerous for me to be around him after Savannah's injury. And that he thinks that I should stay away from him for a while."

Jesus Christ Embry! This reminded me exactly of what that stupid leach Edward did to Bella. I knew first hand of what shit like this did to people. Bella was like a zombie for months. I wouldn't let that happen to Liliana.

"Are you kidding me? He said that? What the hell is going through that boy's head?" was all I could get out before I started shaking. I wanted to be there for Lily but I was shaking too bad, Sam would have killed me if I phased in his house. I couldn't be here any longer, so I ran out of the house quivering. As soon as I got into the woods I let the anger swarm my mind and I was on all fours.

_What the hell were you thinking? _I started yelling at Embry who was still out here sulking.

_I don't know Jake. Seeing Savannah come back all bruised and broken hurt; and she isn't even my imprint. I can't imagine what that would feel like if it were her. _

_So you just decide to leave and push the whole situation under the rug? Good going dumb ass. _Embry was one of my best friends, but sometimes he could be an idiot.

_I get it alright, Jake? I get it you think it's a stupid idea, but you know what? You don't have an imprint! You don't know what it feels like to want to do everything for just ONE girl, to give your life for just ONE girl! You don't know what it would feel like to have to see this ONE girl, your world, be carried back bloody, bruised and broken!_

Wow low blow.

_Yeah Embry, I haven't felt like that. I haven't seen my imprint hurt. But neither have you. But I DO know what its like to see someone you love torn apart because she was hurt by someone SHE loved. _I pictured Bella in her zombie state, during the time when Edward left. I winced because I didn't like picturing these things but I think he needed to see them.

_I can imagine that Liliana is going through the same thing right now that Bella went through with Edward, maybe not that intense, but its just the same. I understand that you want to keep her safe, but pushing her away is not the way to do that. _

I could tell that I wasn't going to get through him today but I figured that I would add in just one parting thought

_Oh yeah, She was so pissed that she came home crying and she said that she was going to wait for you to cool off. In the meantime she is moving to Seattle because being in LaPush while you too are separated hurts to much._

_Oh shit _was all he had to say.

_Asshole_ was my last thought before I phased back

I don't know what it was going to take to get him to see that leaving was not a bright idea. After month we went over to Lily's apartment just to make sure that she was doing ok. We had pizza and soda and watched movies. We ended up staying the night there, and Lily made us breakfast. We got in the truck and started on our way home.

"Well that went well" Sam said

"Yeah, it looks like she's doing alright, I think she's hiding it though." I said

"Hiding it?"

"Oh, come one Sam! You can't tell me that you couldn't see the pain in her eyes when she was making breakfast for all of us. She misses him, its been too long. Someone has to force them together; because he sure as hell isn't going to go down there and talk to her and she isn't going to come back until he 'grows a pair' and talks to her. He hasn't even called yet."

"Yeah I guess you're right. How are we going to get her here though?"

Sam's birthday was in 2 weeks, and he hated birthday parties. I had an idea, and I hated to be conceded but it was good.

"Well birthday boy, I think I have a plan"

"Ugh. Why does this have to be your plan? This isn't going to turn out well. I can tell,"

**Ok guys, so I know that I'm posting chapters kinda fast but could ya please review? I'm dying for feedback! Anything, Good, bad I don't care. Please review! **


	4. Tears and Unexpected Visits

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This story is so addicting to write! I hope you guys are having fun reading it, too. I got one review! Yay!**

**sydneyandshelby- It's completely fine! I'm just happy that you did. And thank you.**

Chapter 4: Tears and Unexpected Visits

Liliana POV

It was so nice to have the boys over last week. But, it really got me thinking, I shouldn't have to wait for the 'OK' from Embry to be able to come back home…its too helpless and I am not the helpless type. Ask Jake or Sam. Sam's birthday next week and I still haven't gotten him anything yet. Even if they weren't going to throw him a party, I was still going to go home. Sam shouldn't have to come up here for his own birthday. So after work, I went to one of the malls that we have here in Seattle. As I was shopping around for a gift for Sam, my phone rang. I looked at the ID, praying to God that it wasn't Embry because I was actually having a good day, it was Jake.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Oh ya know, just being my awesome self. How ya holdin' up kiddo?"

"I mean I could be better but, right now I'm shopping for Sam's birthday present."

"Oh good! That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. So, were having a party for him next weekend and I want you to come down. I know you think it's going to be awkward, but we all, I mean _all,_ really miss you. Emily asks Sam every day how you are doing and when you plan to come home. Claire asks where Auntie Lily is like every two seconds. Come home, kid."

"Jake hold on" I said my voice thick with sadness.

By this point I was crying, right in the middle of Macy's. People were starring at me like it was their job. I decided it was better to take this little cry-fest over to the women's room. I went in the stall and kept talking to Jake.

I sniffled "Ok, sorry"

"honey, are you crying? Oh no! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please-"

Jake hated when I cried, because he knew that it didn't happen often.

"Jake it's ok, its ok."

"Liliana, I'm sorry, but _please_ come back. You two can figure things out. You're _imprints_ for Christ sake, how hard can it be?"

"As hard as Embry Call makes it."

"I know, he's being an ass, but he really does care about you. Try sharing a brain with the loser-" I smiled slightly and laughed at his little jibe towards Embry

Jake always did know how to make me laugh.

"Thanks Jake, I'm going to come home on Wednesday night, I'll probably end up going out with the girls and then I'm sure that the motley crew will probably abduct me and drag me out god knows where for 'fun'" I put heavy sarcasm on the 'fun' part because their ideas were always crazy.

"You know us too well"

"Gee, ya think? I only used to spend 80% of my time with you all!"

"Ha. Ha. Ok so party is on Saturday…probably at your house, we'll find something to get him out of the house"

"Go all alpha on his ass Jake!"

"You know it! Alright by, Lily"

"See ya Jake"

I am going home in three days. I wasn't going to officially move out just in case things didn't go well, but I was still happy to finally be going home.

I was packing for the Trip home cramming as much stuff as I could into my grey '67 Shelby GT500 Mustang. I have to admit it didn't fit much, but it was so much fun to drive, so it was worth it. When I bought it, I swear, Jake drooled for a week. I told him while I was home that he could drive it when ever he wanted as long as he helped me fix it when I needed to. My own personal mechanic. I smiled at the thought of coming home and seeing everyone. _Yes_ even the dipshit Embry. I really just wanted to straighten things out between us. Apparently I was going to have to be the brave one here and make the first move. I was kind of waiting on him to do it, but look where that got us.

I got in the car and made my way out of Seattle, it was about a 3 and a half hour drive from here to LaPush. I only had to stop once for coffee at a Dunkin' Donuts which was pretty good for me.

I finally made it into LaPush, smiling as I sped by the sign that says "Welcome to LaPush Washington". I was home. I pulled up into my brothers drive way into my usual parking spot. I was expecting to get a grand 'Welcome Home' but no one was here. Weird. I got out my keys that Sam had made for me when I first moved in and dumped all of my stuff on my bed. Hopefully Emily had stuff in her fridge still; the poor woman had to go grocery shopping every 3 days the way these boys eat. I made my self a PB&J then went into my room to unpack the stuff that I could manage to bring in. I decided that I should unload as much stuff as I could before everyone got here and I didn't have the motivation to do anything. I walked out the front door, and over to my car. As I was opening the trunk I heard Jake yell "Oh My God! My baby is here!" I turned around, expecting a bone crushing hug from Jake, but he ran past me and threw himself on top of the hood of my car kissing it. Such a drama queen.

"Oh hey Liliana" he said casually like I had never left.

"I thought I was your baby, ya goon!" I said, faking hurt.

"Oh My God1 My baby is here!" he repeated and threw himself at me.

"Much better. Where is everyone else?"

"Um I actually don't know. I was just coming from my dad's house and I figured I would stop here and see if Emily was here so I could ya know…eat."

I sighed "You're always eating, Jake. When are you ever _not _hungry?"

"Uh _never_. It's part of being a big, bad. Sexy wolf. You wouldn't understand" He said playfully and ruffled my hair.

"Ok Mr. Big, bad, sexy wolf, help me get all of my crap inside."

"You got it boss"

As Jake and I were unpacking, I heard the door open and at least 5 pairs of feet walk through. Then I knew it was Emily and the girls because I heard Kim's heels clicking on the tile floor.

"LILIANA!" Emily screamed and ran towards me. "I missed you so much! We are going to have to straighten this boy out because you are _never _leaving again!" I'm sorry Emily, I missed you all too!

I helped Emily and all of the "wolf girls" as they liked to call themselves, make dinner for the boys. We were just about to set the table when I heard a muffled, "Oh come on you coward, grow a pair and walk through the door. You owe her _at least_ an apology." Ah Paul. I thought The door opened and I stiffened. Emily saw me and walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in my ear "he really did miss you a lot honey" Yeah why didn't he call then if he _missed _me so much, I added mentally. They started to file through the door one by one. And after each wolf, the hugs got tighter and tighter. Collin, Brady, Seth, Jared, Quil, Paul, Sam; I got hugs from all of them. Embry walked in the door and just stood there, frozen. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was especially out of whack, and he looked skinnier. I couldn't help but feel hurt for Embry because I felt like somehow I had caused this pain. _No! _Screamed the voice in my head. _He did this to himself. He is the one that pushed _you _away, not the other way around._ Embry stepped forward 2 steps and stopped. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Never, not once, had I seen this boy speechless. There was a first for everything I guess.

**Kind of a cliff hanger… I'm new at this. Give me a break I might have the next chapter up tonight… hopefully I get some more reviews! Thanks guys **

**-Girliepie**


	5. Welcome Home?

**Hey there! Sorry its been a little longer than I had anticipated between chapters. Between school work and my job, things have been tight. Could you guys review a bit more, please? Thank you to those of you that have reviewed. Its easier for me to come up with a new chapter in less time if I have feed back from all of you. Please review! Thanks you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 5

Welcome Home...?

_Embry stepped forward 2 steps and stopped. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Never, not once, had I seen this boy speechless. There was a first for everything I guess. _

The whole room went silent, as everyone was waiting for Embry to speak, including me.

"Hi" he said sheepishly. _Hi? Seriously? That's all you have to say? _My inner smart ass commented before I could get a response out. I sighed, looks like I was going to have to do all of the work. I marched up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt on the way by and tugged him outside. I didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, even though they would be listening to everything anyways.

I paced up and down the side walk in my heels that clicked as I walked. I had my hands over my face and was trying to take deep breaths; attempting not to freak out.

"Lily, I'm so sorry." He walked up to me and stood in front of me putting his hands on each of my shoulders, stopping my pacing. "Hey, look at me. Lilly-" Embry pulled my hands off my face, which revealed the tears that were streaking down my face.

"Oh Lily, I-"

"I left LaPush for you. You know that right? You told me that it was too dangerous for me to be around here, which is still bull shit by the way. This is my home. _This-"_ I pointed between Embry and me, "Is my life whether you like it or not. Sam is my brother, you are my boyfriend, you're all werewolves…This stuff, I can take. _You _treating my like a freaking porcelain doll, ready to shatter in to a million pieces, _drives me crazy._"

Embry just stood there during my rant. I was quite scary when I was upset, I get that from my bother, and believe me I use it to my advantage when ever I can.

"I know you can handle yourself, trust me I know that almost as well as your brother. But when Savannah got hurt, I cringed at the thought of that ever being you." Embry's eyes were full of fear, sadness, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Please forgive me Lily, I- I just love you so much, the thought of loosing you just hurts so much."

"Embry, I love you. You know that. But when either of us feel that way, afraid that we're going to loose each other, we need to bring ourselves closer, not put them in a stainless steel bubble for the rest of their lives. Ok? Promise me that you won't push me away again?"

"I promise. I love you, Liliana."

"I love you too, Embry."

We just stood on the sidewalk for a while, Embry's arms constricted around me, never letting go.

"Oh shit! Did you see her? He is screwed! She had the Uley glare" Paul yelled as Liliana dragged Embry out of the front door.

"The Uley glare?" Sam asked his eyebrows raised at Paul.

"Yeah the '_run because I'm going to kill you in about tw_o _seconds'_ glare" Jake piped up.

"Dude, she's scary when she's mad. Scarier than you Emily, and that's saying something" Quil put his two cents in. Emily just sighed and shook her head. She was proud of Liliana for holding Embry responsible for his stupidity, but she hoped that everything worked out.

"Shhh guys their coming back in! Seth, get your ass away from the door!" Jared warned everyone.

Embry and I walked back in the house and everyone pretended that nothing had happened. Seth was so bad at hiding things.

"I'm not stupid. I know you all were listening"

"What? Who was listening?" Bad move trying to play stupid, Seth

"Please Seth. Like you didn't have your ear pressed up against the door the whole time."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

The party went smoothly, we gave Sam his birthday presents and I successfully embarrassed him as much as possible. Everyone started to filter out, especially the ones who had patrol early in the morning. Eventually it was just Emily, Sam, Embry and me in the house.

"Alright you too, say goodnight. Embry, don't forget you have patrol tomorrow." Sam said as he and Emily started heading towards their bedroom.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow, ok?"

I laughed casually, "You and everyone else. I think I heard Emily talking about a special breakfast tomorrow morning in celebration of my return."

Of course, Embry's eyes lit up at the mentioning of food.

"You're a dork? Ya know that?" I said playfully

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He shot back with a cocky smirk

He leaned in and kissed me goodnight; but instead of a peck on the lips like usual, he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. Just as his tongue brushed my bottom lip, Sam poked his head out of his doorway and cleared his throat obnoxiously.

We pulled apart reluctantly and I rolled me eyes. He pecked me on the lips quick and ducked out the door.

"geeze, way to ruin the moment Sam."

"It's in my job description kid. As big brother, I'm your designated moment ruiner. Fun Huh?" He smiled at me and winked.

"Its great to have you home, kiddo. I missed you so much"

"Missed you too Sam"

I loved sleeping in my bed at home. It was the best feeling in the world; sleeping in your own bed. Until you get woken up by a pack of wolves, that is.

I'm sleeping comfortably in my bed, on my stomach, with my arms wrapped in front of me when I hear foot steps running towards my bedroom. _Oh shit. _I thought.

Jacob busts through my door, at full speed, runs straight at my bed and launches himself onto my bed like he was doing a belly-flop into a pool. The springs made a groaning noise as he piled his weight on my poor bed.

"Jacob. Get. Off." I demanded in between short, shallow breaths due to the lack of oxygen my deprived lungs were receiving.

He just laughed, sat up and bounced the bed, shaking me completely out of my sleepy state.

"Hell no! This is way too much fun!"

I decided that I was going to have to forcefully remove him from on top of me. I pulled my right knee up to my side, while laying down on my stomach, and rolled over. He gasped and fell to the floor with a satisfying _thump_.

I think you're the first person to every throw me out of a bed.

"I've had a lot of practice. I can hold my own against a little werewolf."

"_Little?_ Who you calling little" he walked over to where I was brushing my hair and towered over me.

"Yes. Fantastic. You can tower over a five foot two inch girl. Congratulations."

I walked out of the room in my pajama pants and a tank top with my hair piled on the top of my head in a bun. Everyone turned around as I walked into the kitchen. I noticed that Embry looked so much better since we worked things out. He got his shape back, his eyes were full of life instead of drooping with sadness.

"God she sleeps like you, Sam" Emily commented "it must be a Uley thing."

"How long did it take for Jake to wake you up?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"About two seconds, but it took him five minutes of him crushing me into my bed permanently before I resorted to throwing him off." I glared at Jake while talking to Sam. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to pile food onto his plate for breakfast.

"Good morning." Embry said as he walked up to me and buried his head in my neck planting small kisses in my most ticklish spot. He was such a cheater.

"Ugh, excuse me while I barf." Quil said, his face twisted up into a disgusted expression.

"Oh get over yourself, the trash can is over there if you must." I sighed and pecked Embry on the lips, and then grabbing a plate.

"So what do you have planned for today Lily?" Emily questioned with a sweet smile of her face.

"I'm not entirely sure…Babe?"

"You're actually asking me first? You mean I get the day to have you all by my self if I want?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. I just figured you would have plans with the girls or something."

"Nope, I'm all yours!"

"Mhm. Can't wait. But I have to patrol first and then we have the rest of the day."

"Ok. Bye, be careful! Love you!"

"Love you too"

As Embry walked out the door Quil decided that he had to put in his two cents,

"Ugh, woof. Gag me!"

"Oh Quil, shut up!" I hit him over the head with a news paper. He could be such a moron.

**Alright guys! So I'm having a little bit of a writers block and I'm trying to figure out where I want to take the story next. It would be really helpful to get some reviews though…Its going to take longer for me to write if I don't know what you all think! 3 reviews please? You can do it! I have faith in you!**

**Girliepie**


	6. Stronger

**Ok, so I took the advice of one of my reviewers to open up anonymous reviews so that I might get more. Hopefully this will help me get some more feedback. **

**Thanks!**

**Girliepie**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I know it's a sad truth

Chapter 6: Stronger

Embry took me to the beach after he got off patrol; it was out favorite spot to go. Emily packed us a lunch in a picnic basket; a sandwich for me and about ten sandwiches for Embry, the basket was pretty heavy. I grabbed the basket out of the back of his jeep. It was August, so he had the top pulled off of it. I loved to pull my long, thick hair out of my ponytail and let it blow behind me while he drove.

One of the best part of having a werewolf as a boyfriend was that they never got cold, therefore they _never _wore shirts. I could spend all day staring at his beautiful eight pack. Yes, an _eight _pack. He was so muscular, it took my breath away.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a smile

I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "You" I admitted sheepishly

"I missed you" he leaned in and kissed my cheek "what did you do while you were away?" 

"Well, I found an apartment in Seattle that was fairly cheap, and I got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. The boys came to visit me a couple of times, guilt-tripping me into coming home. I told them to go bother you."

"Thanks so much for that. I thought Jake was going to rip my head off. He was _dangerously_ close."

"You bought that on yourself, my friend." I added playfully.

"You're trouble. We're going to have to do something about that."

Embry grabbed the picnic basket from my hands and threw me over his shoulder.

"Embry Call! I'm in a dress!" I had my black dress on that went down to my ankles. It was cotton with flowers on it. Not fancy, but very comfy.

"I'm aware of that, it's quite lovely. I like this one!"

He walked down to the water, getting closer and closer to it

"Embry, I swear to God, if I get wet on your behalf, you_ will_ pay!"

"Oh really?" Embry _loved_ to goof off, especially with me

He walked into the water up to his ankles and just stood there

"Embry! Come on! I don't have any other clothes!" I whined.

"Ok, fine. But just because you're cute."

Even though he decided to be good and not throw me in the ice cold water, I was still slung over his shoulder. I did like looking at his butt, but this was getting old. I sighed loudly

"What now?" he laughed

"Can you put me down now? _Pleeaaseee?_"

He lowered me down gently. We walked over to our usual spot on the huge flat rocks that you could sit on. It over looked the ocean, and was beautiful. I could watch the seagulls swoop down and pick up something they saw in the ocean all day long.

"I love it here." I said leaning into his hot shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in between his legs and held me there, pressing his lips into my hair.

"I know. That's why I brought you here, silly"

After we were done eating, Embry wanted to go in the water. He was such a child sometimes.

"You go, I'll be there in a second, I have to take my shoes off and put my hair up."

Once I saw him running toward the water like a five year old, I hid behind one of the rocks, planning my sneak attack. I didn't get to sneak up on him or play jokes on him often, but when I did it was always good.

"Lilly?" He looked around, worried. Once he turned around I sprinted toward his back as fast as I could with a dress on. Once I was close enough, I launched my self onto his back.

"Gotcha" I whispered in his ear and kissed his neck.

"You little sneak!"

"Yup!" I said proudly

"I knew you were trouble. Now you're _really_ going to have to pay!"

I giggled as he ran to the water and tried to throw me in. I locked a death grip around his neck and waist with my arms and legs. If I was going down he was coming with me.

When he tried to throw me off his back, I didn't budge and he ended up tripping on a rock and falling into the water. The whole way down I screamed and laughed. My dress was soaked and of course Embry was only wearing shorts so it didn't really matter.

"My dress is soaked. I hope your happy" I said playfully.

"Very much so, thank you!"

"Alright, loser, I think Emily is waiting with dinner. We should probably go."

"I'll go get the basket. Stay here, I'll just be a sec."

He jogged over to the picnic basket and I just stood there and watched his shoulder blades move in his muscular back as he ran. He was so freaking hot! I was so busy thinking about his godlike figure that I didn't even see him come back. I gasped as warm arms picked me up.

"Hey!"

He laughed "you didn't even see me coming! It was a perfect opportunity, there was no way I could pass that up!"

He carried me to his car and we drove back to Emily's. When we walked into the kitchen, and 3 year old Claire was throwing a fit because she didn't want to eat her broccoli.

"Auntie I don't wannnnnaaaa eat it. It tastes yuckie!"

"Claire Elizabeth Young so help me God!"

"Hello?" I called while walking in.

"In here" Emily sighed heavily

"Auntie Lily!"

"Hey Claire-bear! What's going on?"

"Auntie Claire I don't like broccoli! It's yuckie!"

I mouthed 'play along' to Embry and he just nodded with a skeptical look on his face.

"Hey Claire?"

"Yeah Auntie?"

"Wanna see something cool?"

"Yeahhhh!"

"Have you ever tried to push Quil, but it never worked because he is too strong?"

"Uh-huh" she said with a sigh

"Well, I am stronger than Uncle Embry" I said with a smile. Embry snorted but knew where I was going with my persuasive skit.

"No way! He's like a bagillion times bigger than you Auntie!"

"Watch."

I walked over to Embry and pushed on his chest as hard as I could. He 'fell' over dramatically on the floor. Claire burst into laughter

"Auntie, _how did you do that?_"

"You wanna know Claire?" She nodded her head viscously. "I _always_ ate my broccoli" Which was a total lie but Claire started shoveling her broccoli in her mouth.

Emily just shook her head and laughed. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to stand next to Embry. He just laughed and shook his head.

"You _wish_ you were that strong" he whispered in my ear and laughed.

Jacob and Quil waked through the door and Claire shouted at the top of her lungs

"QUIL! AUNTIE LILY PUSHED EMBRY OVER!" Jacob and Quil looked at each other, blinked once and busted into laughter. Quil was laughing so hard I think I saw tears in his eyes!

"You _what?" _Jacob asked

"I am stronger-" I winked multiple times "than Embry here because I always eat my broccoli".

"Ohhh" was all Quil said. He knew that Claire absolutely hated eating broccoli.

Embry just smiled and shook his head, he actually fell pretty well considering that no one has been able to push him over in about 5 years.

**This chapter took me a little bit to write, but I finally got it. Lets get some reviews ok guys? Ok thanks! You guys are great!**

**Girliepie**


	7. Pumps and Parties

A/N: Hey Guys! I am LOVING the reviews! I got some questions from some of you that I am going to try an answer.

1h2a34: Q: Is Renesme going to ever be in this story?

A: Not in the next few chapters, I haven't decided whether or not I want to bring her in.

Alright thanks guys! You all are great!

Chapter 7: Pumps and Parties

_Purple pumps, black skinny jeans, cheetah print top…that should be good right?_

"Ugh!" I groaned to my self. Kim texted me 2 hours ago.

_We're going out tonight. You don't have a choice. Look cute. Pick you up at 8. See you then!_

Is it like fancy cute, or like casual cute? It would be _so_ much easier if she would just let me know where we were going.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked leaning up against the door frame of my room.

"We're going out tonight, and I have _no idea_ what to wear!"

Sam just snorted and laughed "That's what you're freaking out about?"

"Listen you. Have you ever spent more than five seconds planning you outfit? Oh, wait! I forgot, you never wear clothes!"

He just shook his head and buried his head into the fridge for the third time in an hour.

I decided to curl my hair and put it half up half down. They were loose curls, so it didn't look too fancy but it still was cute.

I walked into the kitchen to grab some water before I started on my make up. I am five foot two, and of course, my brother puts _everything _in his cabinets at least a foot above my head. Even with 4 inch pumps, I still couldn't reach the glasses. I stretched up as high as my arm would go but was still 3 inches away from the glass. Embry and Quil walked through the door and started chuckling.

"Hey, shortie, how's the weather down there?" Embry laughed and walked up behind me and stretched up reaching the glass and his whole body was pressed up against me.

I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest it was beating so hard.

"Jerk. Oh! I mean thank you kind sir!" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

He chuckled but still didn't move from his position, glued behind me.

"You gonna let me get my water, or…" I looked back at him with one eyebrow raised

He leaned in and with his lips to my ear, he whispered "You look _so_ hot in those shoes. I love them". He gave my a loud, sloppy kiss on my ear and backed up.

"I'll make a note of that." I said with a smile on my face.

"Where are you off to tonight?"

"The girls are taking me out, I don't know where, they won't tell me" my face fell into a pout.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up and chuckled. "Ok, well text me when you know where you are going, and when you get there, and also when you get home. Ok?"

"Yes Mister over protective. You know, if I didn't love you, I'd be convinced that you were a stalker."

"Yeah, but you do so I have nothing to worry about" he pecked me on the cheek and motioned to Quil that they were leaving.

"Bye, have fun tonight, and be careful. I love you!"

"Ok call me when you phase, and then when you phase back, and then when you first walk out of the woods, and then before you eat dinner, and then when you chat with my brother-"

"Oh hush you!" He said as he ducked out of the door.

It was now 7:45, so I decided to work on my make-up in the bathroom. Since my outfit was darker I figured that I would darken my makeup a little. I used purple and grey eye shadow with my black mascara. By the time I was done, the doorbell rang and there were 4 well dresses girls at the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Damn Girl!" Kim yelled as she looked me over from head to toe. "Has Embry seen you yet?"

Kim and I were the flamboyant ones of us all.

"Hell yes he did! I didn't think he was going to be able to peel his eyes off the pumps. I'm never going to be able to take these off now."

"I can think of one reason that you would need to take them off…if you know what I mean!" she wagged her eyebrows at me.

"Kim! You dirty girl!" I laughed

"Alright you too" Emily said "Lilly, you ready?"

"Yup" I popped the 'p'.

"Ok, lets get out of here!"

I still didn't know where they were taking, me but I could tell that everyone was excited.

"So where are we going again?" I asked kicking the back of Kim's seat.

"Hell no, I'm _so_ not telling you. Its supposed to be a surprise, _remember_?"

"Well that's no fun! Come on Kimmy, spill!"

"No way Lil, you will have to wait"

All of the other girls were pretty quiet there were 5 of us; Me, Kim, Emily, Rachel, and Savannah. Claire was too young to come so Sue is watching her.

"Ok, were here!"

"Who's idea was this? Tell me so I can kiss you! A dance club?"

"I know, I'm awesome! You can kiss me later" Kim yelled and gave me a hug. We're best friends, she's only a year older than me. I couldn't wait to get inside and start this night. Kim and I texted Jared and Embry before we went in.

_We're here in Seattle. It's a dance club on Main Street. Love you!_

Kim and I did every thing together. We both played volleyball for the varsity team at school, we both danced and loved fashion.

We never danced with any men while we were there, nor did we want to. We all just danced together. Kim and I danced a lot and Emily actually danced a lot with us. The other two girls danced, but mostly talked at the table together.

Kim and I were dancing on the floor, surrounded by people, when our favorite song came on Super Bass by Nikki Minaj. We jumped up and down and screamed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down towards the music. We started dancing, with our moves that we choreographed while dancing in Sam's basement. Suddenly some guy cam up behind me and started dancing with me. Kim just looked at me stunned.

"Can I dance with you?" The guy said

I turned around. He had light skin, blue eyes, and was about five foot six. About a foot shorter than Embry and no where near as muscular or attractive. But before I could answer, someone else answered for me.

"No, you can't."

I turned around, wanting to see who had spoken. Towering in the middle of the club was Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Collin. I just shook my head and laughed. They were all wearing black, tight, t-shirts that highlighted their muscles in their abs as well as massive biceps.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Not when you're wearing shoes like that I can't. So, can I dance with you?"

Somehow, when he asked me, it sounded so much more sexy.

"Yeah, I guess you can." I said with a smile.

To my surprise, Embry could dance. Like _really_ dance. At first, he danced behind me, as did Jared with Kim. Then, as the night went on he spinned me around and looked me in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"Were you going to dance with that guy?"

"What do you think?"

He just shrugged his shoulders

"No, I was about to say no, but someone answered for me" I joked and pecked him on the lips.

"This is great, we should crash girls night more often! Is this what you guys do when you go out?"

"We come here sometimes, Kim and I love it here. And the next time you feel the need to crash girls night, you might find yourself tied to a chair with makeup on your face."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

He just looked at me like 'yeah, right'.

"Hey Kim, what do you think about tying up tweedle-dee and tweetle-dumb over here and trying out that new make up that you just bought?" I wagged my eyebrows at her and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! Lillian, you my friend are a genius!"

Embry and Jared just stared at each other in horror.

"I hate you" Jared mouthed to Embry. Embry just smiled sheepishly.

We ended up leaving at like 2 A.M, Embry drove me to Kim's where her and I were having a small sleepover.

"Have fun you too. I love you."

"Love you too babe. See you tomorrow."

Kim and I were so tired, we didn't even talk that much. We would save that for the morning.

Thanks guys! I'm glad you all like it! Keep reviewing you all are great! There will probably be another update this weekend if not sooner!

Girliepie


	8. It's Love

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to update, I currently have no February vacation because our super intendant hates us. Actually it was because we lost a week to the crazy snow storm that we had in October. Except that we have no snow days so whats the point in making it up? Ok I'll stop. You guys are fantastic!

Shout out to:

**sydneyandshelby**My first reviewer

**1h2a34**Your input is always appreciated

**anubisfreak**Thanks

**IzzyTheNinja**Completely agree with you on that one! I don't think I'm going to put her in. Thanks

Love all you guys!

Disclaimer, I do not own anything Twilight. (cue dramatic sigh).

PS. There is some language in this chapter, not much, but just to warn you!

Girliepie

Chapter 8:

I'm not a morning person. Any one who has ever met me or spent about and hour with me will know that I am _not_ a morning person. Yet, my best friend _loves_ to push my buttons in the morning just because she knows she can.

"Come on! Wake up!" Kim yells from her bed. We crashed there after the club last night.

"Ugh" I groaned in response, but the way my head was stuffed face first into my pillow it just sounded like "Unhhhgph"

"Oh please! It's like 9 o'clock! Get the hell up!"

9 o'clock was by no means 'sleeping in' for me. I rolled over and threw my purse, that I had laying beside me at her forcefully. She caught it behind her slightly, making her fall backwards off the bed. The satisfying "thump" made me laugh a little bit.

"Ow! Jerk! Liliana, Wake up! Come on-" she gasps "Embry's here!" she sings.

"Nice try, but not even _he _is up this early."

She had pulled the 'Embry's Here' trick on me once before. I didn't need to think twice to know that she was just trying to get me off her floor, tangled in blankets with my hair a mess.

"Fine" she said as she stomped out of the room

_Thank God, she's gone. _I thought, as I rolled back over on my stomach and tried to fall asleep. Just as my eyes were sliding closed I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kim walked back into my room and I immediately smelled coffee.

She knelt down to where my face was on the pillow and held the coffee cup under my nose. I sniffed,

"mmm Is that coffee?"

"No, Einstein, its fruit juice. Yes, its coffee! Your favorite kind too! Island Coconut."

I immediately sat up and snatched the coffee cup, careful not to spill it.

"This is totally the way to wake up. With a cup of coffee waiting for you."

"Your addiction to coffee is _seriously_ unhealthy." It's true; I usually have 2 to 3 cups a day, and absolutely _have _to have it in the morning.

"You and Embry should make an 'I'm worried about Liliana's coffee addiction' club"

She snorted, "Ha! Why does it not surprise me that he worries about your daily caffeine consumption?"

"Because they're all insane and you know Jared would do the same to you."

"True, except I don't have an addiction to coffee so I have nothing to worry about" she said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and ran out of her room. We were such children; we thought the boys were bad.

I ate breakfast at Kim's, had another cup of coffee (surprise, surprise) and finally drove home.

When I walked into the door of my brother's house I expected it to be wolf infested, but there was no one there.

"Hello? Sam!" I yelled as I opened the door, no response. I guess I should enjoy the peace and quiet while I have it because chances are it isn't going to last for long.

I decide that I didn't get near enough sleep last night, seeing as Kim woke me up at 9 and we didn't get to bed until 2:30….7 hours of sleep on as Saturday was just not cutting it, so I flop on the couch and try to catch a few hours of sleep before I was stampeded with boys. Maybe I could make up for lost sleeping time this morning.

Boy was I wrong.

What is with people today, waking me up _just _as I am about to fall asleep, it's really getting on my nerves.

I was huddled on the couch with one of Embry's old sweatshirts on with the hood over my head. I was too lazy to turn up the heat so I just grabbed a blanket instead. The beauty of being vertically challenged (the name that I received from my volleyball coach) is that when I curl up on the couch I don't take up much space.

Just as my eyes are starting to droop, the front door slams open. Naturally, I jump about a foot of the couch and end up falling off. Laughter erupts; and it's not just Sam's obnoxious laugh. Behind the couch are Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, and Seth.

"I hate you all." I mutter trying to pull my self up off the floor and back onto the couch.

"Now Liliana," Jake says, strutting over to the couch and sitting directly on top of my hip "That's not true and you know it"

I let out a cough, trying to force the oxygen into my lungs. I can barely breathe when Sam decided to sit on my, Jake is like 3 inches taller than him so you can imagine that my lungs were screaming out in desperation.

"Jake-" breath "get-" breath "the fuck-" breath "OFF!" It took a lot to get that last part out. He just laughed.

"Aw come on Lily! I'll get off if you make me a sandwich" he tried to make it sound convincing, but it just sounded like a question.

"Hell-" breath "No! Jake get off!"

"What? Oh I see you're not used to this?" he said with a smile on his face? "I'm surprised, I thought you would be used to it with Embry and all." That little shit-head.

"Embry doesn't like to crush me for entertainment" I said breathing shallowly

"Ohhhh I see. You like to be on top!" I couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth. Of course my brother had something to say about it.

"JACOB!" Sam growled.

He put his hands up defensively and laughed. I took that opportunity to roll off the couch taking my with him. Unfortunately, I ended up on top of him with my back to his stomach on the floor. He snaked his arms around me and stood up.

"Jacob Black! I swear to God I will find some way to hurt you! Put me down!"

"He Sam, we're going down to the beach for a bit, howl if you need us!" he yelled while walking out the front door.

"Jake!" He flipped me over and slung me over his shoulder like a backpack. I started punching his back which actually hurt me more than him.

After he got out of the drive way they all started running towards the beach. When Jake got there I started screaming and making a scene.

He ran towards the water and picked me up off his shoulder, "Any last words?"

"Bite me!" I yelled and he threw me into the ice cold water. Before I hit the water though, I saw Embry walk casually out of the woods. A smirk found its way on my face, I was such an evil genius.

As I hit the water, I let my limbs go loose, Jake threw me far enough that I could swim down a little bit to make them worry that I wasn't coming back up. I could actually hold my breath for quite a while. I swam around in circles for a little bit then tried to see how far I could go down. Then I herd people stampeding into the water. I'm guessing Embry and Jake probably. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and pull me up. I managed to grab a mouth full of salty water before Jake brought me above water.

"Oh shit!" I heard Jake curse. I kept my eyes closed to make them think that I had gone unconscious. "Come on Lily, wake up! I'm sorry!"

When he said that my eyes flew open and I shot the water that I had in my mouth at Jake's face.

"Ha Ha Ha!" I laughed and then sprinted away unfortunately right into a warm, solid, brick wall. I looked up, Embry.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, worry and shock still on his face.

"Ok in my defense, Jake dragged me over here _against_ my will, and threw me in the ocean. So I just played a little prank on him. No need to worry."

Yeah, that didn't help anything. If it did anything, it just made Embry pissed at Jake. Embry charged towards Jake, anger scribbled all over his face. I took that as an opportunity to leave. Jake wouldn't do too much damage, _hopefully._ I walked up the beach, wringing my hair out letting all the salt water drip out of it. I could hear the boys screaming in the background.

Of course Jake had to take me out of my own house without shoes on so I had to walk back barefoot. I did it often, but it still hurt when the rocks dug into the bottom of your foot; LaPush wasn't known for paved roads.

When I walked back into the house, my clothes were dripping wet, and I was freezing. Emily and Kim were in the kitchen, _surprise, surprise. _Kim looked at me and then started laughing so hard that she probably started crying.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Emily asked with a smile on her face, trying really hard no to laugh.

"Two words." I said with my teeth clenched together. "Jacob. Black."

Emily snorted and started laughing. I just shook my head at both of them and made my way to the bathroom, I needed a warm shower.

I let the hot water loosen up all of the muscles in my back, and washed the salt water out of my hair. As soon as I finished putting conditioner in I heard the door open and about 5 pairs of feet walk through it, laughing.

I shut the water off and started towel drying my hair. I put some clean clothes on and walked out into the kitchen.

Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, and my brother were all at the table laughing. They stopped as soon as I walked into the kitchen and just looked at me. Sam, who was apparently feeling brave at the time spoke up, "so did you have a nice swim?"

I flipped him off and went to the fridge to grab an apple.

"Aw come on babe, it was just a joke."

"Don't 'aw come on babe' me Embry Call. I hope you got at least one good punch in! You were mad when I left, I was hoping you would inflict some kind of injury on him."

He walked up to me and started kissing my neck, he was such a cheater. "I'm sorry you got wet" he said in my ear, so close that his breath tickled it and made me want to jump him. "But you're just so adorable when you're angry that I couldn't help but laugh."

"Alright, you too, not in my kitchen." My brother spoke up, making us pull away slightly realizing that we had an audience. I blushed furiously and Embry just laughed. Embry mouthed to me before sitting down at the table, "later".

Everyone had left Emily's house except for Embry. We were currently in my room on my bed. He was tracing patterns on my thigh making me giggle.

"Baby, why don't you come over tonight? Quill is with Claire because she has been sick, so he has been her personal nanny for the week. We will have the house to ourselves."

It did sound nice, but I would never be able to sneak out of the house with out my brother hearing and banning be from ever touching Embry again, and probably putting him on patrols for the rest of his life.

"That sounds nice but you know I would never be able to get by my brother." He frowned at that.

"but we never get any alone time together with out being monitored" he whined. "I just miss you. Can't you just talk to Emily?"

"I'll try but no promises."

"Deal. I love you."

"As crazy as you are, I love you too."

Later that night, when Sam was out on patrol I went into the kitchen to talk to Emily.

"Hey Em, need any help?"

"Ha, I know that question when I hear it. What do you want?" She knew me too well.

"Well, ok, get your self in the mind set of not my sister-in-law, but like one of my best friends, or a girlfriend."

"Ok…"

"Embry and I never get any alone time together, and I'm almost Eighteen, and he wants me to go over tonight but I know that I'll never get past that pig-headed brother of mine, can you work some of your imprint magic that I know you do so well, please?" That all came out in one big sentence at about 15 miles per hour, hopefully she understood it.

"It's not like you won't be safe, so…yeah I guess that's fine, but just know that if Sam comes busting in to Embry's house, I tried."

"Thank you so much Emily! I owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just wait 'till he gets off of patrol or he'll hear you going to Embry's. Then we'll both be dead."

"Ok, thank you, I love you!"

I went into my room and packed a small bag of things I need, I already had some clothes already at his house. In his bathroom drawer I had a tooth brush and my hair brush and I had a few shirts there as well. I pack some lacy underwear, just incase, some jeans for the morning and a shirt. I put everything in my car so Sam wouldn't see.

When he finally got off patrol, Emily had to practically hold me down in my seat I was so excited. She whispered to harshly, "would you calm the hell down, your going to give us away and your night is going to be ruined!"

Sam walked into the door and I smiled and went to my room to pretend to get something. I walked out towards the door.

"Bye Em!" I kissed Sam on the cheek and walked out the door, just before I closed it I heard Sam ask, "Where is she going?" To which Emily replied, she is spending the night at Kim's" I smiled to my self and got into the car and headed towards Embry's place.

I walked into the door, surprised not to find Embry on the couch or something.

"Embry?" I called. Then I heard a bang and then "ow, shit!" I laughed Embry appeared through the door of his room in a black button down shirt with a pair of dark jeans on, I had to admit he looked wicked sexy.

"Wow babe, you clean up nice."

"Ha. Ha." He pressed his lips to mine and then pulled back looking from my head to my toes and back up again.

"I'm sorry, no sexy clothes for me tonight, I had all I could do to get out of the house with out being caught" I chuckled to myself.

"You look sexy just the way you are"

"You're such a corn ball. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"well now that you ask, I was going to make dinner for you."

I snorted, very un-attractively. Embry plus cooking was _never_ a good combination.

"What? You don't think I can do it? Watch and learn." He said with a very cocky tone. This should be good.

"I don't need to learn, _I _know how to cook."

"Whatever"

"So what are you making?" I asked curiously

"You'll have to wait and find out." He turned his head and smirked at me. Brat.

Embry ended up making Pizza and it actually came out really good. He set a small table in the dining room with candles and everything. It was really sweet. I, however, had something else on my mind.

We were currently laying on the couch watching a movie when I rolled over so that I was facing him and I pressed my lips to his. They were so smooth and soft, and he tasted amazing. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I take it you're having a good time?"

"Mhm. Is this shirt new?"

He blushed, yeah, Emily dragged me out shopping a few months ago so I had nice clothes on hand for when we went out on dates."

"I like it a lot, it makes you look very sexy" I said as my fingers trailed up the front of his chest, memorizing his sculpted abs.

"Oh yeah?" a huge smile plastered on his face.

"But there is one problem with it, I can't see your abs, and they're just so lovely."

I'm so evil and he loves every minute of it.

"Oh well we'll have to fix that." Using that as my permission I stated unbuttoning his black shirt, revealing his gorgeous abs.

"Much better."

"You're trouble, you know that?"

"You love it."

"Hell yeah I do" He rolled over so that I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me holding all of his weight. He presses his lips to my collarbone and made a circuit up my jaw and finally to my lips. He sucked on my lower lip until I finally opened my mouth. Our tongues danced heatedly until I finally pushed on his chest slightly.

"Embry" I sighed

"Yeah baby?"

"Wait,"

"What's wrong. Did I do something-"

"Would you stop worrying you worry-wart. Hold on."

I grabbed his black shirt that he had thrown on the floor and went into his room. It was still warm and it smelled amazing.

I slipped my jeans off (good thing I wore cute underwear) then I slipped my shirt off and threw them on his bed. I picked up his shirt and buttoned it up leaving the top buttons open more than he would on him, and opened the door.

When I walked out, I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop and then watching him blush bright red, he was so freaking hot it took all I had not to jump him right there.

"Ah it looks so much better on you."

"Thought you would say that."

"What is this all about?"

"Nothing just wanted to get comfy. Did you want me to change back?" He shook his head violently back and fourth and said "No I like it, you've just never done this before"

"well I was feeling bold, and we probably wont get to do this often, so what the hell?"

Embry knew that I wasn't ready for sex; he also knew that my brother, and probably Jacob, would castrate him if we decided that we were ready. It was nice to try new things though.

We laid back on the couch except now he was lying down on his back and I was half on top of him and half next to him with my head on his chest with his arm around my shoulders. Despite the lack of clothes I had on, I was surprisingly warm.

The night consisted of hot make out sessions and we eventually ended up moving to his bed. He was again, lying on his back with his arm around me and my head on his chest.

"Embry"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Liliana. And I will always love and protect you, no matter what."

What's ironic about this is that this phase would be tested _a lot_ whether we both liked it or not.

**Finally! An update! I'm so sorry that this took so long! I had no intention of ever dragging this out to be almost a month in between updates! Who ever I have left still following me, thank you! This is my longest chapter yet, Hope you liked it! The story is going to get more interesting as the chapters go on! Keep reading and reviews are always appreciated! You guys are great!**

**Girliepie**


	9. When is anything ever perfect?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! We had a snow day today so I took the liberty in writing another chapter. There is quite a bit of language in this by the way.

1h2a34: Thank you ! Unfortunately it takes quite a while to pump out a long story. Usually I start writing and have to stop and do something else because I loose the creative thing I had going when I started! Love the reviews!

IzzyTheNinja: Haha Thank you! Yeah I didn't want it to happen right away and I'm glad I didn't get on your nerves with that! I agree that would be funny if I did that with Sam, I'll think about it…PLEASE Keep reviewing, they help so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related

Girliepie

Chapter 9

When is everything ever perfect? 

Things were going great with everyone. The pack, Embry and me, and the girls had gone out a couple of more times after my birthday. Everything was just peachy, until now.

The pack picked up a scent of at least 4 vampires which was a lot for just one patrol.

We were all at Emily's house waiting for Embry, Jake, and Quil who were all on patrol.

"Emilyyy, can't we just eat with out them?" Jared whined. I saw Kim laugh and throw a wooden spoon at him.

"Leave her alone, and no we can't. Everything isn't even ready yet. You can wait."

He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to goofing off with the boys. Suddenly the front door burst open and Jake, Embry and Quil all ran in drenched; of course it was raining, its LaPush.

"Boss, we got company."

"Alright, lets go" My brother got up and hugged Emily; Jared, Collin, and Paul did the same with their imprints.

Embry came over to me and pulled me into a warm, wet, tight hug.

"Be careful, ok?"

"We always are. You girls need to stay here, and stay safe? Promise me you will?"

"Yes, we will stay safe"

And with that they were out of the door chasing after these stupid leeches.

It was just us girls in the house now, poor Savannah was only 14 and just recovering mentally from the attack this past year. It had been hard on both her and Collin. She had moved into the living room on the couch. She pushed herself into the smallest little ball on the couch and was shaking.

"Hey, its going to be ok." I sat next to her and rubbed circles on her back soothingly. She was so scared.

"I ju-just wa-want C-co-colin." She said in between shaky sobs.

"Know hun, but they will be back I promise. Have you eaten anything yet?"

She just shook her head no and the tears running down her face made a zig zag pattern at the movement.

"Come on lets go eat something, it will take your mind off of everything for a little bit.

During the time when the boys were gone we all needed to find something to do while they were gone. Those of us who are somewhat used to it have developed habits to keep our minds busy.

Emily cooked, Kim read books, Rachael cleaned, I drew or painted. The other younger girls, Savannah, and Brady's imprint (our newest so far) have yet to find something to keep themselves distracted. Sometimes we all just did something together like watched a movie or gossiped.

I brought Savannah into the kitchen and made her a small plate of food and gave her a glass of water. Kim pulled me aside into the living room and pulled me down onto the couch.

"Lil, how is she doing?"

"She's just worried Kim. She's had a rough time with the attack last year and this just re-surfaces all of those memories for her. Plus, this is the first time since then that we have ever had leeches in LaPush since her attack. She needs all of us with her now and _please,_ if you feel yourself getting up set go into a different room. Its not going to take much for her to become up set."

"Ok, I just miss them."

"I know Kim, I miss them too, but everything is going to be ok"

She gave me a tight hug and we made it into the kitchen with everyone else.

We all sat around the table when the front door slammed open, _again._ Savannah snd Kayla screamed.

"It's ok, it's ok. It's just me!" Jake said.

All of I could think of was _please not Embry. Please not Embry. Please not Embry._

"Jake, is everything ok? Is someone hurt?"

He just shook his head no.

"No _what?_"

"No one is hurt but one of the leeches got into our line and made his way to the house. Sam got nervous and sent me back here. I just wanted to let you guys know what was happening and that there will be someone out side of the house at all times."

_Perfect. _

"Jake, will that put you all in danger, giving up a member to watch guard instead of fighting?"

"Emily, Its ok we took down the three other leeches but this one escaped. We don't need everyone and they would all feel better if someone was here with you."

"We appreciate that, Jake. Thank you."

Emily said calmly. I wasn't one to break down and cry during this type of stuff but it astonishes me how Emily keeps her cool during times like this.

I waked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You be careful, ok? If anyone's going to cause bodily harm to you it's going to be _me _and only me." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'm a big bad sexy wolf remember?"

I just laughed and let him get back to the fight.

When Jake left I looked back at our table of imprints. They were all puffy eyed and red, even Emily.

"Aw guys! It's going to be ok. It's just been a few hours. Remember when they had the newborn army of vamps and they were gone for like two days? This is nothing compared to that. We have to stay strong for them."

The all nodded sheepishly. "Let's watch a movie, Ok?"

We all moved into the living room, and curled up on the couch. Poor Savannah was still not doing to well. She looked green like she was going to throw up.

I pulled her on the couch with me and put my arm around her shoulders, rubbing circles soothingly into her arm while we watched the movie. Her tears eventually dried, only because I don't think she had anything left to cry.

On the couch was me Savannah and Kayla, who was also having a hard time. On the love seat was Emily and Rachel, Kim sat on the floor with her head on my knees.

Half way through the movie we heard the door slam open. I was the first one up off the couch and through the door frame. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a pair of red eyes.

"Shit. Get up stairs!" I yelled I heard shuffling of feet up stairs and I tried to make my way there myself when something cold caught my wrist.

Savannah saw the leech grab me and screamed "Liliana No!"

"Shut up!" The leech screamed. She cowered back at his threatening voice. He let go of me and started walking towards her.

I jumped in front of him.

"Hell no. You want someone, you take me. Leave her alone."

"Oh a hero. This could be interesting." He pondered his plans like he was deciding where to move his next chess piece.

He lifted his nose up in the air and sniffed, "Oh you must be the grey wolfs mate ,you smell awfully like him, wonder what he'd think of your abduction."

Great. I was going to be abducted by this creep and never see my family again. There was no way I was going to get Savannah into another attack when she had only begun recovering from the last one. I couldn't imagine what that would do to Collin.

"Hmm, what was that love?" He stroked my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I spat out.

Anger flashed into his eyes and he had me flying into the kitchen cabinets with just one swipe of his arm.

"I will do _what ever_ I want with you! Want to know why? Because you're weak! You're a weak, pathetic little human!"

And with one blow to the head with his foot everything went black.

I woke up with a huge headache somewhere in the woods. Everything hurt. I prayed to god that nothing was bleeding because I didn't know if this asshole would be back for me.

I inspected my body there was a bulge at my rib cage, I palpated it and winced. At lease one broken rib. My right ankle was the size of a balloon, one sprained or possibly broken ankle. I tried to wiggle my swollen hand, broken. And there was a severe gash on my hip, blood from which ran down my leg and looked like it had been bleeding for a while.

Who the hell was this guy? No bite marks that I could see but bruises covering every square inch of my body. Where was I? Some where in the middle of nowhere in the woods at god knows what time it was. Perfect. I tried to get up so I could make a mock tunicate with my sweatshirt on my hip. The minute I put pressure on my ankle, which was the opposite side of the gash on my hip, pain shot straight up my leg. I yelped and sat back down. Putting pressure on the leg with the gash on it just make it bleed more so that wasn't an option either.

I ended up just putting it on while I was sitting leaning up against a tree. It took me a while but finally I got it tight enough to try and stop the bleeding. Judging from the amount on my leg and the puddle I was sitting in, I had lost a significant amount of blood. I needed help, soon.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? HELLO!"

Useless.

My thoughts wondered back to LaPush. By now everything was probably over, but why hadn't anyone found me? I can't imagine the pain I'm putting Sam and Embry through right now but I couldn't have Savannah be taken, she's been through too much already.

I tried screaming again but it make my hip bleed more and it made me dizzy. I didn't even know where I was.

"No one is coming." I said to myself.

"You're right. No one is coming. Smart girl you are." The same voice of the vampire that took me rang in the darkness.

"Hey dipshit! Where the fuck am I and what do you want with me?"

Insulting a vampire, bad idea. I know this but I was just so pissed off.

"No need to get upset dear. You see your little wolf killed my mate. Now, it's only fair if I take his. But not with out a little game first."

"If you're going to kill me, can you please just tell me where the fuck I am?"

He laughed. "Such a simple last request. You're a peculiar creature you know that? You show very little distress or emotion like most humans would"

"You want so see emotion? I'm fucking pissed off! Now tell me where the fuck I am!"

"Please, please with the yelling. I have a headache" He said with a smile. Mother fucker.

"_You_ have a headache? You slammed me into my kitchen cabinets, kicked me in the head, gave me a concussion, broke my ankle, ribs, hand _and_ took a chunk out of my hip and _you have a fucking headache? _Cut the shit and tell me where the FUCK I am!"

"Temper, temper. I am sorry about all of that" he pointed to my hip " but I had to give your pet a reason to come and fight me once he finds your body" This was all for some adrenaline rush. Great.

"You are in Canada, not far from the Washington boarder, happy?"

I nodded. Great so he was going to drag my death out painfully then bring my body back to Embry for revenge.

Jake POV

After the leech headed towards the house we all ran back there to make sure everything was ok. As soon as Sam waked into the front door he stopped and started shaking. The leech had been in here, we could all smell it.

The girls all raced down the stairs and I counted them as they ran towards their imprints 1-2-3-4-5-… No Liliana. My vision went red and I couldn't stop the tremors. Savannah was crying in front of Collin. I missed the first part of the conversation.

"- and she threw herself in front of me so that he wouldn't take me and then he threw her into the cabinets and kicked her in the head. She passed out and he, he, to-took h-her" She sobbed into Collin's shoulders. I didn't have to look at Embry twice and he was already out the door.

Leave it to her to be the hero.

_Shut up, Jake, we have to find her. _Embry yelled at me. He was pushing his legs as hard as they would go trying to get to her. By then Embry, Sam, Jared Paul and I had phased and were running with him.

_Jared and Paul run along the Northern boarder, Jake Embry and I will take the west! _Sam commanded.

After three hours Paul finally found something.

_Hey guys! I picked up her scent along the boarder heading into Canada._

_Ok we're on our way. Stay there well go in as one unit. _Sam instructed

Liliana POV

I was beginning to feel the effects of the blood loss. I was dizzy, cold and very tired. The leech wasn't going to be able to drag this out much longer; he was looking at my wounds and licking his lips with a crazed look in his eyes.

Then I heard a twig snap. He turned around and there were 5 wolves surrounding us. My heart throbbed, They were all ok. So far.

"Well, well look at what we have here, too bad this young lady doesn't have much time left and she smells just lovely."

My stomach churned, if his teeth came anywhere near me I swear...

All of the wolves growled, this leech wasn't going down without a fight, unfortunately I was the prompter of said fight.

He turned around and put his hand on my face, Embry and Sam bared their teeth, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"How you holdin' up there love?"

I spat in his face "fuck off"

He stood up abruptly and pushed his foot into my wound at my hip

At that, they charged him and it was over shortly.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I clutched my hip and panted, it hurt so badly.

"Lily!" Sam yelled coming out from behind a tree along with the others.

Sam crouched down by my side and took my face in his hands. This was the only time that tears actually flowed down my face, I was so happy to see them.

"Lily," Sam wiped his thumbs under my eyes to erase the tears that kept coming

"I didn't think you were going to find me. Sam, I'm so happy to see you!" I cried tears of joy.

"Alright let's get you home"

Sam tried to slip his arms under me to pick me up but everything hurt so badly. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes as hard as I could as he scooped me into his arms.

Sam mumbled soothing things to me on the way back. He sent Paul for the truck so that we wouldn't have to walk all the way back; I was in no condition for a 'wolf ride' today.

"Baby girl, what happened?"

"After Jake left we all went into the living room. Then the leech came into the kitchen" Sam tensed up at this part and Embry and Jake growled. "I was the first one into the room and he tried to grab Savannah. I jumped in front of her and then he hit me into the cabinets and then took me."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. We should have been there, I should have been there and I wasn't. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

"It's over Sam. He's gone, you guys did your job, I just happened to be collateral damage. Let's just deal with all of this when we get home ok? I'm just happy you're all ok."

"Ok, I love you kid."

"I love you too Sam."

I was so happy to see my brother in the woods. What surprised me was that I hadn't heard a peep out of Embry. Maybe he's just a bit shaken up. _Shaken up? You were the one that suffered the attack! _I had to convince my inner smart ass to calm down. We would just deal with this later. Right now I just wanted to get home and sleep.

A/N: Thanks guys you're all awesome! Maybe we could get more than two reviews this chapter? That would make my day!

Girliepie


End file.
